How the Darkness Started
by Cuore l'anima della
Summary: The nations are acting strange. They are becoming more and more cruel. Soon the light of the world disapears and all that is left is darkness. Contains OCs and OOCness


**A/N: Hello reader this is not my work. This was written by my best friend and she gave me permission to BETA and post it on FF. The rest of this is on Deviantart under the name shadowXtikalfan. You can read the rest before I post it here on her profile but it will be with mistakes. Also this was written before India became an official character.**

**Silvia-California**

**Mayra- South Mexico**

**Edwardo- North Mexico**

**Shonti-India**

**~LINE~**

My memory is faint, but the story has to be told. Even though it was painful, I shall never forget how it all started. The story of the pain and loss that was brought to me.

Everything was peaceful. Everyone was happy. Everyone was loved. But when Pangaea came, things began to turn into a fight for survival. We had to help protect our people and our existence. Even though we fought hard, we would almost always win the battle, but never the war. Besides worrying so much of Pangaea, we try to continue living on our happy lives. Without knowing what lay ahead.

May 6, 2012

Mayra was with Feliciano. Sure she always had her guard up and vowed that she would always never date a guy and such. But Feli changed her. I grew happy for my sister that she found love and was able to finally let herself be happy. I hope one day that the two of them would get married and continue with their happy lives.

But Pangaea wouldn't allow it. He believed he was still in control of the nations. He was angry and blamed them for his disappearance and loss of power. Managing to come back from the dead, he swore revenge would come to us. We didn't took it seriously enough as we should.

I remember one day. Feliciano was so happy as he drops Mayra off from their date. He waved towards me and smiled. "Ve, good evening Silvia."

"Hey Feli. Nice seeing you too." I smiled to him and placed my attention back to the TV. But still watch them at the corner of my eye, listening to their conversation.

"So, I'll see you again tomorrow?" Feliciano ask Mayra with a nervous voice.

"Of course. See you." Mayra smiled as she let go of his hand. Feliciano leaned in and gave a small gentle kiss. After what seemed like a minute, Feli let go and smiled to her. "I love you. Have a good night Mayra."

"Love you too Feli. Night." Mayra still smiled, not caring about how red her cheeks were or the fact that I was in the room. Feliciano gave her another quick kiss and left. Before Mayra could say anything, I placed my full attention to the TV. I knew she would just get annoyed at me, so I pretended not to see or know anything. Just to make her happy. "A good show's on tonight. Pretty funny." I said as I rose up the volume.

"That's good I guess. Where's your date?" Mayra asks me curiously as I laid my head on a pillow.

"Ludwig had an emergency at the base tonight. So he had to go. Meanwhile, it's just me, myself and I." I smiled to her, trying not to feel down. I understood Ludwig had important things to take care of besides spending all day with me. So I knew it wasn't a big deal. Mayra gave a faint smile.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll make it up to you tomorrow when he's not busy. He always does."

"Yeah I know." I smiled and look back at the TV. Then breaking news came on, changing the program. The reporter was a female, but the background looked like a war zone.

"We apologize for the interruption, but there's a big shooting in Northern Italy, heading down south. And the police are trying to stop the mafia from going into authorities files. But as you can see here, the mafia is attacking citizens and using some as hostage while killing off the rest. Police is trying hard to handle the situation but is becoming rather difficult. Go to our website for more information on the incident." The reporter disappeared along with the sound of gun fire. The channel went back to its original way. I grew worried for Feliciano and Lovino.

"Geez, Lovi and Feli are going to have one hell of a headache tonight." I mumbled, knowing this wasn't going to be a good night for the Italian brothers.

"I hope they'll be ok." Mayra mumbled as she hugged a pillow.

"I'm sure they will. They dealt with worse. They'll be fine." I tried to encourage her that things would be ok. But somehow inside me, I knew things weren't. I just didn't listen to myself as always.

May 10, 2012

As the week passed by, I saw Feliciano again a couple of times when he paid a small visit. He would look a little pale and tired mostly, but he still acted his cheery self. Nothing would bring this Italian down. But Mayra and I knew better. He was trying to be strong. I was worried for the Italian, but not as much as Mayra was. I would see her pace sometimes whenever the news brought up of Italy. Or late at night she would be walking around the house. Edwardo would find it annoying and yet worried for his little sister.

On a Sunday afternoon, I would just be in my shorts and tank while Edwardo would just be walking around shirtless. Sunday's was always so lazy and slow like Mondays. Edwardo decided to skip church today, since how Mayra has been worrying over Feli; she was worrying us as well.

Mayra was down at the basement working on her spells to get her mind off things. As sleepy as I was, I drank my orange juice and sat with Edwardo at the table. It was silent until another explosion was heard from below. I sigh and mumbled, knowing she wouldn't hear me. "Careful." As I took another sip of my juice.

Edwardo scoff and smiled faintly at my remark. He took a quarter from the table and watches it as he made it spin. He reminded me of my dad back at the human world sometimes. Always messing with things to take his mind off something or just out of boredom. He stops spinning the coin and faintly looks up at me. "I'm worried about her. She's been going at it all week." He looks down at the coin again.

"She's just worried about Feli. Once Italy get's better, she will too ok?" I gave an encouraging smile as I caressed his arm.

"I hope so. But we are starting to deal with our own problems here as well. The money is disappearing now. And the people are starving." Edwardo moved his arm as he messed up his hair out of frustration. Central Mexico wasn't doing so well at the moment.

"Hey, the economy will come up. It always will. Just be patient." I tried my best to make him feel better, but nothing was working. Things were about to get worse, and I avoided the warning in my thoughts.

May 11, 2012

The next day, we went to the world meeting. Everyone was arguing again. Fighting over whom own who money or my items are better and such. But everyone looked tired as well. Everyone had problems of course, but this time it was different. I somehow knew it. I glanced over to Germany; he looked as though he work the night shift. As Mayra was arguing with Alfred about something, I snuck over to Ludwig and took a seat next to him. "Hey. You look tired." I smiled, trying to brighten up the mood.

"Oh, yeah. Just stressing out during this recession. My jobs are slowly starting to go down." Ludwig caressed his hair as he began to stress again. "And I'm running out of ideas as well to help the other Europeans."

"Hey, you'll get through it. I know you." I held his hand and smiled up to him.

"While everyone is stressing out about their problems, you're still happy. Why is that?" Ludwig gave a faint smile to me.

"Because, I know things will get better. These things happen, so you'll get through it again. Just wait and see. Soon you'll be back on your feet and you can stop stressing so much." I teased him again as I gave him a flirty look.

"That sounds like a good plan." He smiled and kissed my hand. "You always know how to cheer me up. Thank you." His blue eyes met mine as the room seemed to disappear again.

"No problem. Glad to help." I gave him a small kiss on the lips and still smiled. But I heard someone clearing their throat. I glanced and saw Alfred giving us a glare.

"Uhh guys, if you're going to be all lovey dovey, do it later please? We're at a meeting right now." He complained as he still glared at Ludwig, along with Edwardo as well.

"Oh, now you pay attention besides busy fighting each other." I replied as I gave a dull expression to my brothers.

"Enough everyone. We must discuss more important matters at hand. For example, what are we going to do about Pangaea moving around freely?" Arthur spoke as he stirred his tea with a spoon.

"Da I can tell he is becoming stronger. I say take him down now while we still have the chance. Before his strength increases any further da." Ivan pointed out as he smiled about the thought of finally taking care of the fake nation.

"Agree. Because of him, we are becoming weaker now. I can sense it." Mayra rubbed her forehead.

"Oui. He is somehow draining us. But the question is how?" Francis question as he fiddled with his red rose. Everyone grew silent as they tried to think of a solution.

"Well he is a spirit. And spirits do tend to drain negative energy from the living. So that has to be it." Arthur brought up.

"So, we just have to control our anger and such? That should be easy." Alfred smiled. Seeing some hope of defeating their enemy.

"Easier said than done." Edwardo mumbled in annoyance.

"Here, I'll work on a spell that I can try to seal him in temporarily until we can figure something else."Arthur spoke out again. All the nations glanced at him with a serious expression. Wondering if it could work or not.

"Well, now that we know what to do. I suggest we try to do our job and continue with our lives." Shonti spoke with a nervous tone. It's not that often she would speak up. Especially when it came to these situations. But that was India for you. Always so quiet and yet full of surprises.

"Ok, meeting adjourned." Alfred announced as all the other nations got up and began to leave. As the meeting ended, I watch Feliciano walking over to Mayra. Even though I couldn't hear what they were saying, I knew he was trying to comfort her. Trying to tell her he was fine and such.  
My attention was broken when Ludwig touch my shoulder. "Hm?" I glanced at him with a question look.

"I said, do you want to get some lunch with me?" He looked concern about me, since he knew I had something on my mind.

"Sure. Sounds nice." I answered quickly as I placed my attention back on Feli and Mayra still talking. "Can I ask you something?" I turned back to my boyfriend with a concern look. He nodded. "Is Feliciano ok? I heard he was dealing with some troubles and such, but maybe you know more since he won't say anything to Mayra or me." My voice was low so I wouldn't be heard by the other nations walking by us.

Ludwig looked as though he was deciding what to say. I realized this wasn't the place for him to answer. "Here" I whispered and took his hand. Leading him into the hallway outside the meeting room. I look to make sure we were far from hearing distance. I held his hand and look up to him. "So, what's going on?" I ask him again.

Ludwig sighs before answering. "From what I heard, Pangaea was seen roaming around Italy. Not sure for how long though but, after he left. That's when things became chaos. I talk to Feliciano about this. According to him, everything is going fine." He whispered as his eyes avoided mines.

"But that's not true is it?" I pointed out. Seeing he hated talking about this behind his best friend's back.

"From my point of view no. I know he's lying but, he seems to relax about the situation. I talked to Shonti and ask about Romano. She's worried about him as well. According to her, he's been more distant and more focused about the mafia business. So their having problems right now. I talk to Feli about his problems with Mayra, and according to him. Their fine. So all I know is that he's keeping secrets from me. But the question is, why and what secret?" He began to look down at the floor. He cared for his friend so much but didn't know what to do. "I don't know why he won't let me help him like always. I'm worried for Feliciano, he's my best friend."

"I know how you feel. I'm worried for him and Mayra as well. She's scared for Feli, I'm scared for her. I don't know what to do either but to sit back and watch. I can't help her unless she lets me. And she's too stubborn for that." I mumbled at the fact. I hated it when Mayra kept me out of the loop.

"Well.. We'll get through this together. Ok?" He smiled down to me faintly. Trying to make me feel better. Oh god I wished that was true. I always believed him when he said things would get better. Because he was usually right. But this time he wasn't.

**~LINE~**

**A/N: Well there you have it. The first chapter of 'How the Darkness Started'. Please leave a review since Silvia needs good reviews to make her happy. And she has low self-esteem. She doesn't think she is a good writer so we need to prove her wrong. Flames will be used as fuel to make pasta.**


End file.
